ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricky Sells the Car
Previous episode: Lucy and the Dummy Next episode: The Great Train Robbery http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Motorcycle.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ShoulderPleasure.jpg Plot Ricky announces that he has sold the car, and that they'll be going home on the train. But he didn't remember to buy train tickets for Fred and Ethel! The Mertzes feel extremely rejected, thinking Ricky has stranded them in California. They buy an old used motorcycle, hoping that it will get them back to New York, but they crash it in the garage. Ricky promises to buy them tickets. Lucy is so sure that Ricky will remember the Mertzes' tickets this time that she gives Fred and Ethel her and Ricky's tickets. Ricky returns home with the Mertzes' tickets, but they are only upper berths, not fancy compartments like the Ricardos' tickets. So, Lucy tries to switch the tickets while Fred is sleeping, but Ethel thinks Lucy is fooling around with her husband. In the end, everything is worked out, and everybody gets the right train tickets. Trivia *The train that will take everyone home to New York is called The City of Los Angeles. *Ethel gets a ticket for "dumping rubbish within city limits" regarding the broken motorcycle. *Lucy sends Fred out to buy Q-Tips, but he brings back CUE tips for billiards. This is one of the few jokes on the show that never really goes anywhere, according to Geoffrey Mark Fidelman, author of The Lucy Book. *Ricky's friend Ralph Berger buys the Pontiac. *When he first read the script for this episode, Desi didn't like it. He thought that the two new "Bobs" (Schiller and Weiskopf) had written it, that it was a bad script because it was from new writers. But Desi learned that the OLD writers Madelyn Pugh and Bob Carroll, Jr. had written this episode. Weiskopf said, "That made our stock soar in Desi's eyes." *Fred uses the money he got from selling the fancy train compartment to pay for the motorcycle. Quotes *Lucy: (hand in purse) I think we're closing in on that can of shaving lather. *Ricky: (about razor stuck in toy gun) Maybe I can shoot my whiskers off. *Fred: (bringing home pool cues) Well, you wanted Q-tips, didn't you? Lucy: Yes. Fred: Well, they wouldn't sell me the tips without the cues. *Lucy: I gotta get packed. I've got twice as much stuff as I did when we came out here. Ethel: Oh. Where are we gonna eat tonight? Fred: Don't you ever think of anything but food? Ethel: Eh! Fred: I've got twice as much Ethel as we did when we came out here! *Fred: You're gettin' as big as a barrel. Ethel: I am not! Fred: If Route 66 were downhill, I could roll you back to New York! *Ethel: I presume that, when Ricky sold the car, the backseat went with it. Lucy: Well, naturally. What are you getting at? Fred: Well, we were rather attached to that backseat! That's the way we came out here, and that's the way we planned on going home. Lucy: Is THAT what you're upset about? Ethel: You'd be upset, too, if you just had your backseat shot out from under you! *Ethel: I haven't been on a train since I was a little girl. Fred: Did they have trains then? *Ethel: I think it's so thoughtful of Ricky to pick such a nice place as California to dump us in! *Ricky: (realizing he bought too few train tickets) Oh, no! The Mertzes! Lucy: Oh, yes! "The Merses"! *Ricky: Are Mertzes mad? Lucy: Well, let's put it this way- if I were you, I wouldn't walk ahead of 'em down a dark alley! *Ethel: Well, Fred gave me a choice, and this motorcycle beats hitchhiking! *Fred: Didn't they give you anything on motorcycle? Ethel: Yup. I got this on it. Fred: A parking ticket? Ethel: Nope. It's for "dumping rubbish within the city limits." *Ethel: Common sense has nothin' to do with it. When I say Fred's wrong, he's WRONG! *Ethel: (purposely rubbing Fred's shoulder roughly) Is this the place that's sore? Fred: It is now that you've stuck your claws into it! *Ricky: Lucy, are you trying to tell me somethin'? Lucy: No, I'm trying to KEEP from telling you something! *Ricky: An upper berth is as good as a backseat! *Ricky: What makes you thnk he hasn't opened his wallet and looked at the tickets? Lucy: FRED open his wallet?! Ricky: You're right- he hasn't seen the tickets!﻿